This invention relates to a tractor front loader, and more particularly to a front loader designed for drive-in attachment to a tractor, that is to say to a front loader having brackets adapted to be permanently secured to a tractor and engageable with a detachable main portion of the loader which is adapted to be supported when not in use at the required height for drive-in attachment.
When not in use, the detachable portion is supported at its front end by its bucket whilst its rear end is supported by two struts which are disposed at respective sides of said portion and hitherto have simply been pivotable between a stowed position and a deployed support position.
The object of the present invention is to utilise the support struts to better effect.